1502L
Part Number(s) PCAP Full HD (Worldwide) - E045538 PCAP HD (Worldwide) - E318746 Enclosure Color Black Touch Technology & Capacity PCAP (Projected Capacitive) - 10 Touch Diagonal Size 15.6'' diagonal, Active matrix TFT LCD (LED) Monitor Thickness 1.29" / 33mm panel depth Aspect Ratio 16:9 Active Area (mm) 13.59" x 7.66" / 345.2mm x 194.6mm Resolution Full HD model: 1920 x 1080 HD model: 1366 x 768 Other Supported Resolutions Full HD model: 640 x 480 @ 60Hz; 640 x 400 @ 70Hz; 720 x 576 @ 50Hz; 720 x 400 @ 70Hz; 800 x 600 @ 56, 60Hz; 1024 x 768 @ 60Hz; 1280 x 720 @ 50, 60Hz; 1280 x 800 @ 60, 60RB Hz; 1280 x 960 @ 60Hz;1280 x 1024 @ 60Hz; 1360 x 768 @ 60Hz; 1366 x 768 @ 60Hz, 60Hz RB; 1440 x 900 @ 60Hz, 60Hz RB; 1680 x 1050 @ 60Hz, 60Hz RB; 1920 x 1080 @ 50, 60Hz HD model: 640 x 480 @ 60Hz; 640 x 400 @ 70Hz; 720 x 576 @ 50Hz; 720 x 400 @ 70Hz; 800 x 600 @ 56, 60Hz; 1024 x 768 @ 60Hz; 1280 x 720 @ 50, 60Hz; 1280 x 800 @ 60, 60RB Hz; 1280 x 960 @ 60Hz; 1280 x 1024 @ 60Hz; 1360 x 768 @ 60Hz; 1366 x 768 @ 60Hz, 60Hz RB Viewing Angle Horizontal: ±80° or 160° total / Vertical: ±80° or 160° total HD Model Viewing Angle HD model only: Horizontal: 90° total; Vertical: 65° total Number of Colors 262,000 Brightness (typical) Full HD model LCD Panel: 300 nits PCAP: 270 nits HD model LCD Panel: 220 nits PCAP: 187 nits Response Time-total (typical) Full HD model: 35 ms HD model: 10 ms Contrast Ratio 700:1 HD Model Contrast Ratio 600:1 Input Video Format Mini-VGA (Mini-VGA to VGA DE-15 Male connecter cable included) HDMI (HDMI cable included), HDCP supported Input Video Frequency Horizontal: 31.5 - 60 KHz Vertical: 60 Hz Touch Interface USB Input Voltage 12VDC +/- 5%; 100-240VAC, 50/60Hz Input Connector Coaxial power jack (2.5 mm pin outer diameter, 6.4mm barrel inner diameter) Power Consumption (Typical) Monitor +AC/DC adapter Full HD Model - ON: 8.7W HD Model - ON: 10.2W; SLEEP: 0.4W; OFF: 0.2W Speakers Two 2W internal speakers On Screen Display Accessible through switches along the bottom: Controls: Menu, Up, Down, Select Settings: Brightness, Contrast, Clock, Phase, H-position, V-position, Auto-Adjust, Aspect Ratio, Sharpness, Color Temperature, OSD Timeout, OSD Language, Volume, Mute, Recall Defaults, Audio Select Languages: English, French, Italian, German, Spanish, Japanese, Traditional Chinese, Simplified Chinese Lockouts: OSD, Power Monitor Dimensions (without Stand) 15.24" x 9.62" x 1.29" / 387mm x 244.4mm x 32.9mm Shipping Box Dimensions 17.99" x 13.66" x 7.13" / 457mm x 347mm x 181mm Weight (with stand) 6.72 lbs / 3.05 kg Weight (without stand) 6.64 lbs / 3.0 kg Weight (Packaged) 11.2 lbs / 5.08 kg Operating Temperature 0°C to 40°C / 32°F to 104°F Storage Temperature -20°C to 60°C / -4°F to 140°F Humidity Operating: 20% to 80%; Storage: 10% to 95% Sealability Touchscreen sealed to bezel; Touchscreen sealed to LCD MTBF 50,000 hours demonstrated Mounting Options VESA 4-hole 75mm and 100mm mounting interface on rear of unit Other Features Optional wall-, pole-, shelf mount kits available , see Accessories tab 2 x 2W internal speakers Kensington lock slot Warranty 3-year Extended Warranty Options 1 Year Extended Warranty - Elo P/N: 758588-000 2 Year Extended Warranty - Elo P/N: 930057-000 Elo Advance Unit Replacement (AUR) - Elo P/N: E67295-000 Regulatory approvals and declarations UL, cUL, FCC, IC, CE, VCCI, CCC What's in the Box QIG, Japan Class-B TM info sheet, User Manual CD, 40W Power Brick with Clipped-in plugs, Mini-VGA to VGA cable (mini-VGA to DE-15 male), USB cable (USB Type A plug to USB Type B plug), HDMI cable, Audio cable, 2 cable clamps, 2 tie wraps Cable Kit for Replacement Cables Includes HDMI, mini-VGA to VGA, USB and audio. Part number E210789 for 1.8m cables. Part number E210606 for 3m cables. Optional Power Supply Brick Includes clipped-in plugs for US/Europe/UK. Part number E211174 for 1.8m power cable. Part number E210973 for 3m power cable. Optional PCAP Stylus Pen E066148 Touch/Video/Audio/Accessory Cables: Detachable touch and video cables are included. Optional Peripherals Magnetic Stripe Reader (MSR) – Elo P/N: E001002 NFC/RFID Reader – Elo P/N: E001004 Barcode Reader (BCR) – Elo P/N: E093433 Customer Display (2x20 VFD) – Elo P/N: E001003 2D Barcode Scanner – Elo P/N: E926356 EMV Cradle for Ingenico ICMP (I-Series & M-Series) - Elo P/N: E200465 EMV Cradle for Verifone E355 (I-Series & M-Series) - Elo P/N: E201088 Stands, Mounts & Kits Short Tabletop Stand for 10'' I-Series - Elo P/N: E160104 Shelf Mount Bracket - Elo P/N: E043382 Floor Stand for 10/15/22” I-Series - Elo P/N: E048069 Mounting Bracket for 0700L as Rear-Facing Display - Elo p/n: E332358 Pole Mount – 6 inch - Elo p/n: E047458 Pole Mount – 12 inch - Elo p/n: E047663 Pole Mount – 18 inch - Elo p/n: E047864 Pole Mount Bracket - Elo p/n: E045151 1.8m Cable Kit - Elo p/n: E210789 3m Cable Kit - Elo p/n: E210606 Power Brick Kit – 1.8m Power Cable - Elo p/n: E211174 Power Brick Kit – 3m Power Cable - Elo p/n: E210973 1.8m Power USB Cable - Elo p/n: E457742 3m Power USB Cable - Elo p/n: E209775 mPOS Printer Stand (Black) - Elo P/N: E353950 mPOS Printer Stand (White) - Elo P/N: E353758